


Игра в куклы

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Eleanor and Madi first meeting, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Первая встреча Элинор и Мади.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie & Madi





	Игра в куклы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Black Sails. Бета la-renarde (Девятихвостая).

— Это Мади, — говорит мама и подталкивает к Элинор темнокожую девочку младше неё в простом домотканом платье. — Дочка мистера Скотта. Вы будете вместе играть.

В голосе матери слышится нечто похожее на надежду, но она как будто не уверена, как повернутся события. Детей в Нассау мало и они почти все из бедноты — совсем не подходящая компания для дочери Ричарда Гатри.

Темнокожую девочку идеально подходящим обществом тоже не назовешь, но она собственность семьи Гатри, её можно наказать, если что-то пойдет не так. Вслух это не говорят, но Элинор догадывается. Мистер Скотт ведь тоже "мистер" только постольку, поскольку отец считает, что так лучше для его престижа

Элинор приглашающе хлопает по полу рядом с собой — мол, иди сюда. Мади глядит напряженно, но присаживается, аккуратно расправив юбки — ни дать ни взять хорошая девочка. Сама Элинор о чистоте одежды думает мало, и мать давно уже отчаялась отучить её от привычки играть сидя на полу, независимо от того, насколько он грязный.

Ну и что теперь делать с этой девчонкой? Элинор колеблется. Она не очень понимает в дружбе, но ей не хочется расстраивать мать.

— Во что ты любишь играть? — спрашивает она у Мади, окидывая ту критическим взглядом. Кожа у дочки мистера Скотта густо-коричневая, а курчавые волосы заплетены в две косички. Платье выглядит новым, позднее Элинор сообразит, что, верно, Мади в тот день впервые его надела. Её нарядили, как куклу, и отправили играть с новой хозяйкой.

— В игры, — неуверенно отвечает Мади.  
Держится она как-то по-дурацки скованно и явно нервничает. Наверное, боится, что накажут.

Элинор вздыхает.

— Хочешь куклу? — деревянное страшилище, завернутое в тряпицу, которое она протягивает Мади, на настоящую куклу похоже с большой натяжкой, но зато его не жалко валять по полу. Элинор упражнялась в шитье по руководством матери, пытаясь соорудить для «мисс Дженни» наряд, но не слишком преуспела.

— Подержать? — уточняет Мади. Руки сложены на коленях, лоб слегка наморщен: как поступить, что сказать?

— Как хочешь, — пожимает плечами Элинор. Кладет куклу на пол и переключается на лупу, которую стащила из отцовского кабинета — она куда интереснее мисс Дженни.

Мади у неё за спиной какое-то время не шевелится — или Элинор так кажется; позже она узнает, что эта странная неразговорчивая девочка двигается очень тихо.  
Когда она мельком оборачивается, то видит дочку мистера Скотта с куклой в руках. Мади держит мисс Дженни прямо перед собой и смотрит на неё в глубокой задумчивости.

«Вот глупая, — думает Элинор. — Лупа же гораздо интереснее».


End file.
